The Wolf
by BlackSwordsWoman
Summary: natsuki n her fiancee are killed at devils night. 3 years later she comes back to get her revange n to find true love in the arms of a red-eyed girl. mai-hime and the crow crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys what's up? Well I am leaving this story 4 ya hope u like it! On whit the story! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People once believed that when someone dies a Wolf carries their soul to the land of the death, but sometimes something so bad happens that the terrible sadness is carried by the death, and the soul cant rest, then sometimes, just sometimes, the Wolf can bring them back to put the wrong things right…and gives them a chance to start again.

It was a rainy night, with thunders and wild wind, certainly it was a frightening night but not because the thunders and the wind, no, it was a frightening night just because it was the bight before Halloween; it was…The Devils Night.

In this night nobody dear to leave their houses, the only ones that were in the street were the gangs of the town and the cops.

Why? Because the gangs of the town celebrate that night by starting fires, exploding things, stealing or even killing just because they believed it was fun.

Officer Mai Tokiha, a 21 year old girl, whit red hair and violet eyes, observed the room where she, her partner Mikoto Minagi, and other cops were standing, the room was completely destroyed, there was blood everywhere, broken glass and papers where all around the Halloween decorated apartment, paramedics were attending a girl who's beautiful face was covered in blood and her brown hair was all messy, but after all their efforts she died, Mai sighed but then her eyes meet some pictures that were on the floor, she picked them up, there smiling were 2 girls, the short one had reddish eyes and dark brown hair, Mai noticed that the girl that have just died was this one, the tall one had bright green eyes and midnight blue hair, in the next picture there were the same girls but in the middle of them was a teenage girl, she had crimson eyes a little bit more darker than the other girl, and wavy light brown hair.

Ne, Mai, take a look on this! – said a girl with spiky black hair and bright amber eyes showing Mai a closet

What's in here Mikoto? – asked Mai opening the closet and revealing a gorgeous bride dress

And that's not all – said Mikoto – look at this too! – she then give Mai a invitation of a wedding

They were going to get married…tomorrow! – gasped Mai

As Mai and Mikoto were leaving the building the saw an ambulance outside, the paramedics were lifting a body, when the came close to the body, the girl opened her eyes revealing 2 beautiful green orbs

Natsuki!! – a little voice called

The 2 cops saw a teenage girl with red eyes, wearing a hoodie and holding a skateboard

Shizuru – the green eyed girl whispered –where's Hikari?

don't worry about her – said Mai looking at the girl named Natsuki – shell be all right

Please just…take care of shi...zur...ru – whispered the girl, a painful moan escaped her lips

we will, just…lay back – answered Mikoto

Then the paramedics closed the ambulance door, the ambulance then took of leaving, Mai, Mikoto and the teenage girl.

You are Shizuru? – asked Mai looking at the teenage girl

yhea

Look your sister is gonna be ok yes? don't worry – said Mai trying to reassure the girl

Natsuki is not my sister, Hikari is my cousin and they took care of me, they are mi friends – answered Shizuru with watering eyes – I know you are lying about Hikari and I know you are lying about Natsuki…

I'm sorry but I thought it was a good idea

Shizuru didn't answer she just look down as 2 tears made their way down from her crimson eyes to her cheeks.

Mai and Mikoto hug the girl vowing to take care of the girl from that moment, unaware of a silhouette that observed everything from the shadows; this silhouette was a black and white wolf it stand up and disappear in the shadows of the night.

**Author notes:**

**Hey! Well as u know this is a crossover between The Crow and Mai-Hime but as u see I will not follow the Crow exactly as it is, ill make a little changes to it.**

**I'm making this on my sister computer which fortunately can correct my spelling mistakes and some grammar mistakes too! So I hope it's not THAT bad! He he**

**Well I hope u enjoy it and also I hope you leave a Review please!! **

**Tell me if u like it**

**Anyway arigato see ya later!**

**Blackswordswoman! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! I'm back with the second chapter so yhea on with the story!! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 years later…

Shizuru was walking through the graveyard; she had a pair of white roses in her hand, she stop in front of 2 tombstones, the first one was of her cousin, she gently left one of the roses there, the second one was Natsuki´s and she left the other rose there.

hi guys, I hope you are fine – started Shizuru sitting in front of the tombstones – 3 years had gone so fast don't you think? I mean I was 15 the last time I saw you, yhea, those were good times…I miss you guys

As soon as she said that, the sky became darker and finally it began to rain.

I gotta go – said Shizuru getting up – see ya later

When Shizuru turned around her crimson eyes found a big, black and white dog, staring calmly at her.

"It must be the guardians dog…hum more like wolf" she thought she patted the dogs head and made her way out of the grave yard putting her black hoodie on.

The wolf observed every movement of the crimson eyed girl until she got out of the graveyard, then as she disappeared from its view; the wolf began to scratch a little the tombstone of Natsuki, then the wolf stepped back as if it was waiting something to happen.

Shizuru arrived to a dinner at the same time a certain red-headed girl and a black-headed girl stepped outside of their car.

Hey look Mai, it seems little Shizuru came to have dinner with us! – yelled Mikoto looking at the crimson eyed girl

Hi Mikoto! – said Shizuru hugging the girl

I don't think little is a good word to describe Shizuru – smiled Mai hugging Shizuru – you hungry?

Only if Mikoto is buying! – laughed Shizuru looking Mikotos face

The 3 of them entered the dinner where a brunette with hazel eyes give them the menu, after 5 minutes they ordered what they wanted and wait for their food.

So Shizuru what did you do today? – asked Mai

I went to the graveyard, you know, to visit Natsuki and Hikari and tell them that I am officially allowed to drink!

Are you implying something? – asked Mai smiling

No, why would I? – said Shizuru giving Mai, her most innocent look

Meanwhile no far from the dinner a gang was stealing some jewelry, the gang was form by the leader a man called Sergey Wong who was a tall blond man with a scar in his forehead, Tate a guy with yellowish hair and brown eyes, Takeda a guy with dark hair and a scar in his left cheek and last but not least the younger of them all, Nagi a little guy who had strangely white hair and pinkish eyes.

Let's explode this baby come on guys! – yelled Sergey leaving the store

Hell yhea! – yelled Tate activating a bomb

Let's get out of here! – said Takeda jumping in their car

Once all of them were in the car, they speed of the scene minutes before the explosion took place.

Back at the graveyard, the Wolf observed patiently as the earth below Natsuki´s tombstone began to move, the sound of a door being opened filled the air, slowly the earth began to open revealing first a hand, then slowly a body, the body of a girl, with midnight blue hair and pricing green eyes; the Wolf wait until Natsuki was completely out of her tomb to help the girl stand.

Natsuki tried to walk, but her legs seemed to forget how to do it, she look at the black and white fur of the wolf, it looked at her with its beautiful blue eyes, Natsuki then understood that she needed to follow the Wolf.

Both, Natsuki and the Wolf made their way through the city, until they finally arrived to an abandoned building, Natsuki entered the building, but as soon as she stepped inside flashbacks of the night she and Hikari were murdered came back to her mind.

Groaning in pain Natsuki walk to her apartment, when she arrived there all she saw was glasses, papers and trash in the floor.

Why? Why do you bring me back? – asked Natsuki looking at the Wolf

The Wolf pointed to some of the papers that were in a desk with its paw, Natsuki took them and the first thing her eyes noticed was a smiling girl with beautiful crimson eyes.

Shizuru…- whispered Natsuki trying to ignore the fast beating of her heart – what does she have to do with this? – she asked

Natsuki then look a the wolf trying to get the answer of her previous question but then the Wolf pointed to the broken window, Natsuki´s gaze followed the Wolfs paw until her eyes reached the column of smoke that was ascending from a building not too far away.

More flashbacks came to Natsuki´s mind, making her to kneel in the middle of the destroyed room, when the pain faded away Natsuki open her eyes.

now I get it, you didn't bring me back just for Shizuru, you bring me back for my revenge – whispered Natsuki to the Wolf – well I'm not gonna let you down!!

In the dinner…

Look Shizuru we gotta go! – Said Mai paying for their food – see ya later, come on Mikoto!

Coming Mai! See ya Shizuru! – said Mikoto running towards the exit

Be careful!! – yelled Shizuru to her friends

Shizuru get out of the dinner looking very worried, after all, her only friends were after the people that made that explosion. Shizuru was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't hear the car that was speeding on her direction. Shizuru`s crimson eyes darted towards the car, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to fill her body, but instead of filling pain she felt a pair of strong arms pulling her off the road.

Shizuru still with her eyes closed detected a smell, she was sure she had smelled before

Are you okay? You should be more careful – a husky voice said

Shizuru opened her eyes "that voice belongs to…." Shizuru quickly turned around to find…nobody, just a big black and white dog "this is the same dog that was in the grave yard this afternoon" thought Shizuru then her eyes find a slightly taller girl, the girl was wearing black trainers, baggy black jeans, green t-shirt and a big black hoodie that covered her face so Shizuru couldn't see her face features.

hey there kitty – said a drunken male voice

Shizuru turned around to find Takeda looking at her direction

What do you want Takeda? - asked Shizuru narrowing her eyes at the drunken guy

I'm not talking to you girl, I'm talking to the kitty over there – said the guy walking to the girl – hey girl do you wanna have some fun with me?

The girl didn't say anything just grabbed him into a nearby ally. Shizuru just stood there for a moment then as she was going to enter the bar where her other cousin worked she heard a loud scream, but the strange thing was that the scream wasn't of a girl it was more of a male scream...

**Hey! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks**** for all the people that review last chapter really guys that means sooo much to me you guys are awesome!!!**

**Thanks to ****Frog****: yhea I know I need a beta -_-U I suck at grammar jeje**

**Anyway please review!**

**See ya later **

**Blackswordswoman!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I know u might be upset 4 the late update sorry 4 that I'm still trying to get a Beta**** but it seems school is killing everybody including myself! So yhea this chapter isn't beta-ed hope it isn't that bad anyway on with the story!! **

Natsuki dragged Takeda into the ally and with great force slammed the drunken guy into a dirty wall.

-wow kitty you like it rough don't you? – Purred Takeda

-Shut up –growled natsuki pressing Takeda harder into the wall – do you remember?

-remember what? –asked Takeda trying to breath normally under the pressure of the unknown girl

-3 years ago, you and your stupid friends killed a couple of girls do you remember?! – Growled natsuki

- Mmm o yhea I remember now! – Smiled Takeda – both of them where cute to bad we had to kill them, I felt sorry for the green-eyed girl cuz we had to push her out of the window

- fuck you! – Scream Natsuki hitting Takeda in the stomach – I'm gonna kill you and your friends for that!!

Natsuki throw another punch to Takeda this time she aim it to Takedas face, she then kneed him in his private parts.

Damn, ill kill you little brat! – Said Takeda cleaning the blood that was pouring from his nose, he took out a sword and with a little movement Takeda stabbed Natsuki – how does it feel?! – asked Takeda mocking her

Actually I don't feel anything – answered Natsuki smirking and taking the sword out of her body

What the…!

You see Takeda I'm already dead, remember the girl you push out of the window? Well I'm here again to take my revenge! – said Natsuki taking off her hood and revealing her gorgeous green eyes, behind her was the black and white wolf

Natsuki grabbed Takeda by his shirt and throw him across the ally, and then she slowly approached him with the sword in her hand

this might hurt a little – said natsuki stabbing Takeda in the throat

AAAAAAA!! – screamed Takeda

Shizuru stepped inside the bar, it was a big and dirty place where some gangs meet and people go to get drunk, Shizuru begun to search for her redheaded cousin.

Hey there little snake! – the bar tender yelled to her

hello Midori – greeted the red-eyed girl

Looking for little spider??

Yes, have you seen Nao-chan??

well the thing is she is working right now and she cant talk to you – answered a male voice behind her

Shizuru turned to meet Tate and next to him was a petite redheaded girl with forest green eyes

What are you doing in here! – Yelled Nao looking at her chestnut headed cousin – how many times I have to tell you to not bother me when I'm working!!

Sorry Nao-chan, but I….

here, take this money and leave – said Nao giving Shizuru some money, then she walk away with Tate

Do you want a drink? – said Midori

no thanks – said Shizuru – ill see you later

Ok see ya snake!

Shizuru exited the bar but as soon she put a foot out of the bar it started to rain heavily, so Shizuru run under an advertisement trying to avoid getting wet.

damn I wish this cold rain would stop – said Shizuru to herself

well nothing last forever, not even cold November rain – said a husky voice next to her

Shizuru turned to see the girl from before sitting next to her and next to the girl was the big black and white dog

Do you know that song? –asked Shizuru

yhea, I actually love it – answered the girl

me too but it's a little strange that you like it since the band that make that song wasn't very known… I miss them – said Shizuru feeling sad

A pair of strong arms wrapped her in a warm and comforting hug, Shizuru smelled that scent, and wondered where she had smell it before, they stayed like that in silence until they heard the police cars

- I gotta go, but ill see you around Shizuru – said the girl before she and the big dog disappear in the rainy night.

"How did she know my name?" asked Shizuru in her mind

Need a ride home? – yelled Mikoto to Shizuru from the window of the car

Sure! – answered Shizuru running towards the car

When Shizuru arrived to her house she took out a disc and play it, as the music began to fill the air Shizuru listened to the song lyrics

When I look into your eyes

I can see a love restrained

But darlin' when I hold you

Don't you know I feel the same

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

And we both know hearts can change

And it's hard to hold a candle

In the cold November rain

We've been through this, such a long long time

Just tryin' to kill the pain

But lovers always come and lovers always go

And no one's really sure who's lettin' go today

Walking away

If we could take the time

to lay it on the line

I could rest my head

Just knowin' that you were mine

All mine

So if you want to love me

Then darlin' don't refrain

Or I'll just end up walkin'

In the cold November rain

Do you need some time...on your own?

Do you need some time...all alone?

Everybody needs some time...

On their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you?

Sometimes I need some time...on my

Own

Sometimes I need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time...

On their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone?

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

Even cold November rain

Don't ya think that you need somebody?

Don't ya think that you need someone?

Everybody needs somebody

You're not the only one

Shizuru opened her eyes realizing that this song was never included in any album of Natsukis and Hikaris band. She quickly run to her closet and took out a black coat, it was the same coat Natsuki was wearing the night she was murdered, she smelled the coat and she gasped.

Natsuki that was you!! But….how??!!

**Muahahaha! I'm very bad what will Shizuru do with this info?? And how will Natsuki react??**

**U gotta find out next chap. XD**

**Ok so disclaimer time! I do not own Mai-Hime, also the lyrics aren't mine they are from the amazing band Guns n Roses and 4 those who don't know the name of the song it is: November Rain – Guns n Roses**

**Well ill see ya later please review!! Arigato! ^-^ **

**Blackswordswoman! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry 4 the late update laziness and authors block isn't a good combination he he soo yhea on with the story!!**

Officer Mai Tokiha took another cup of coffee and looked to all the evidence the police department have gathered about the murder of a certain guy called Takeda, the info unfortunately wasn't a lot, the only thing they knew was that whoever killed the guy stabbed him with his own sword and then left, leaving only as a sign the form of a wolfs paw with blood.

Do you want a cookie? – asked the black-haired officer Mikoto Minagi

no thanks Mikoto – answered the officer looking at her partner

ill accept it only if you put in it some mayo – said a husky voice from the window

Mai stared at a hooded girl who was sitting in the window; next to her was a black and white dog as big as a wolf.

Mai and Mikoto change to their fighting positions eyeing the hooded girl; even if they couldn't see the girl's eyes they could see the smirking lips of the girl.

don't worry I wont harm you – said the girl – I actually came to tell you: thanks

What? – asked Mai confused and lowering her stance a little bit

what you heard I came to thanked you, it seems you kept your promise

What promise?- asked a curious Mikoto now letting her stance fall completely

3 years ago you made a promise and you have keep it I see you guys are woman of your word – said the girl taking a cookie and biting the half, and offering the other half to the dog next to her

Who are you? – asked Mai trying to remember why that girl seemed so familiar to her

ill let you know soon enough, see ya officer Tokiha and officer Minagi – said the girl jumping out of the window

What the…..! – Exclaimed Mikoto as she looked outside – that girl suddenly disappeared and she jumped from the 4 floor!

I don't know about you but I got the feeling that we had met that girl before – commented Mai

Yhea I know what you mean I feel like that too – said Mikoto looking at Mai

Shizuru opened her beautiful red eyes; she sat in her bed looking around slightly confused and a bit sleepy, she lowered her gaze and found the black coat in her lap, she smile as she remember whose coat was but then she frowned wondering how could Natsuki have returned to life, making a decision Shizuru got up and ran to the bathroom.

Shizuru make her way around the city until she reached an old, dirty and lonely building, she entered the building ignoring the yellow ribbon of "do not pass" that the police left 3 years ago, when she reached the apartment she breath deeply and entered the room.

Natsuki and Duran (as natsuki named The Wolf) where sitting in the couch when they heard someone entering the apartment, Natsuki quickly stood up and prepared herself for a battle but when she saw the red-eyed girl her heart seemed to froze, fortunately to her Shizuru didn't noticed her.

Natsuki? – said Shizuru feeling suddenly uneasy – I know you're here

Natsuki stepped in the shadows hoping Shizuru would get bored and leave.

I wont go until I speak to you – said Shizuru walking around the apparently empty apartment

Natsuki cursed under her breath when she felt Duran pulling her sleeve with his teeth as he was trying to tell her to go and talk to Shizuru

I know it was you the one that hug me last night – aid Shizuru stopping in the couch – I want to talk to you, I want to see into you're eyes, I just want to know that I'm not dreaming – finished Shizuru almost crying

No! Don't cry! – said a panicked Natsuki stepping out of the shadows

Natsuki!! – Yelled a happy Shizuru throwing herself to the green-eyed girl – I know you where real!

Oi! Shizuru…I can't feel….my…ribs! – said natsuki trying to escape from the hug

Oh! Sorry natsuki I just felt so happy to see you again! – Said Shizuru breaking the hug – but how….I mean how did you came back?

well that's a very long story – said Natsuki sitting in the old couch – and there are some parts I don't understand

That's not a problem I've got lots of time – said a smiling Shizuru sitting in the couch next to the green-eyed girl, and next to Duran.

Sergey Wong was currently pacing up and down the room, thinking, wondering who killed Takeda so easily and above of all how could that person used Takedas own sword?

Damn! Now we are only 3 in the gang! – he stopped pacing and sigh – anyway I should call Tate tomorrow

Officer Mai and officer Mikoto were having dinner in a little restaurant, as they were eating their food they were discussing the late night visit of the mysterious girl.

I know I have seeing her before…but I don't know were!! – said a frustrated Mikoto

yhea I know – sighed Mai

Hello guys!! – greet an exited Shizuru sitting with them

Shizuru? Hey how are you? – said Mai

I'm great how bout you?? – asked Shizuru looking to the officer with a big smile

Fine, so why are you sooooo great?? – asked a curious Mai

Because….Natsuki is back!!! – said Shizuru making wider her smile

Natsuki?? But isn't she the girl who was going to marry you're older cousin?? – asked Mikoto

That's right

But she and you're cousin are…dead – said Mikoto

Yhea but Natsuki came back!

that's impossible – replied Mikoto

It is not she's alive I can show you!! – said Shizuru to Mikoto

Wait a minute Shizuru – said Mai opening her eyes in realization – how is she?

What do you mean??

I mean how is her physical appearance? – asked Mai

she has beautiful green eyes, midnight blue hair, porcelain like skin, thin stunning lips, she is taller than me, she has great body

Does she wear a black big hooded coat? – asked Mai

Yhea and also she is always with a big black and white wolf…

Omg! She is the same person that visited us last night! – yelled Mikoto

And a wolf…maybe she is the one that killed the Takeda guy…. – said Mai looking at Mikoto

Tate was resting in his bed waiting for Nao to show up so he could get some fun when a hooded figure appeared right in front of him.

Good night Tate Yuuichi – said the hooded figure stepping into the light revealing a pair of breathtaking green eyes

Who are you? –asked Tate to the beautiful girl standing in front of him

So you don't remember me? – asked the girl

No, but I bet I made you happy in bed – said Tate smirking

A powerful punch made contact with his jaw throwing him across his bed.

- I came here for revenge you idiot! – yelled the girl as she took out a gun from her coat

- O fuck! – whispered Tate

- Yhea o fuck indeed – smirked Natsuki kicking him in the ribs – how does that feel Tate-kun?

Tate didn't said anything because he was trying to breathe, one of his arms reached for a gun he kept in his bed, he quickly turned and shoot towards Natsuki

- I got ya little bitch! – smirked Tate

- I don't think so little Tate – said Natsuki smiling while her wounds healed at the look of horror in the boys face – I think is my turn to play!

Natsuki fired aiming at Tate's leg.

Aaaa! Shit! – screamed Tate

that was for taking my fiancées and my life 3 years ago, send my greetings to Takeda in hell – whispered Natsuki firing at Tate's head, she then throw a bottle of vodka in the floor, she lighted a cigarette and let it fall to the floor too – die in the same way you have killed people – whispered Natsuki taking a last look to the burning room.

The sound of shoots stopped Nao in her tracks in the middle of the stairs; a loud scream reached her ears and then the smell of smoke filled her nose.

What the hell?! – thought Nao

She then saw a hooded figure running down the stairs, followed close behind by a big dog when the figure pass next to her it reached for her hand and dragged her out of the bar, once they were outside the figure let go of her hand

Who the hell are you?! - asked Nao

You should recognize me – answered the figure taking off the hood

Omg! You are….you are…but how..? – rambled Nao looking at the midnight blue haired girl

that doesn't matter, what matters now is the following: get a better job and take care of Shizuru – demanded Natsuki looking at the redhead

O…ok but…how, I mean are you really back Natsuki or my head is just messing with me? – asked Nao

I'm back – said Natsuki – ask Shizuru and she will explain everything to you, now go!

ill see ya around mutt – said Nao hugging her friend

see ya around spider – said Natsuki returning the hug of her lifetime friend

Natsuki watched as the redhead disappear in the streets and she began to walk away from the bar when a voice stopped her

I remember now…the promise we made to you – said Mai stepping out of the shadows followed by Mikoto

I'm glad you took good care of Shizuru– said Natsuki

that's not a problem – said Mikoto smiling

the problem is what you have being doing lately – said Mai

taking the life of a man who took many other lives its fair – replied Natsuki – that's why I came back, to get my revenge

What do you mean? - asked Mai

So you didn't know? Mashashi Takeda, Yuuichi Tate, Sergey Wong and guy named Nagi are all members of a gang, the same gang that put all in fire at Devils Night, the same gang that took Hikaris and my life 3 years ago!!! – yelled Natsuki

I...i didn't knew Natsuki sorry – apologized Mai

its ok just don't get in my way – said Natsuki turning around followed by Duran – I wouldn't like to harm you

Wait … damn she disappeared again! – Said Mikoto – what are we going to do Mai??

we will let her have her way – said Mai – she is taking her revenge but at the same time she is making a favor to all of us…I just hope she don't get killed in the process

Both officers returned to their apartment unaware of a pair of green eyes that were watching them.

"Don't worry officer Mai, if Duran and Shizuru are with me I cannot die" thought Natsuki smiling

**Hey! I hope u like this chapter I made it slightly longer than the other because….mm I don't really have a reason but I hope it make up 4 the late update.**

**just as a funny fact, when I was writing the part when Tate is murdered I was listening to the song called "Volaverunt Opus 666" by Mago de Oz it is an instrumental song and it is very creepy he he I love it!!**

**Well I gotta go cuz today is Independence Day and I will go out to eat some pozole yum! But ill see ya soon I promise! Soo yhea leave a review please!!**

**Blackswordswoman**** out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! What's up! Here it is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it. But before you start reading it I would like to… give a honest thank 2 the people that leave a review last chap, 2 the people that put thin in their favorites, 2 the people that put this in their story alert list and of course 2 the people who read this you guys are awesome!! anyway on with the story!!**

Once again Sergey Wong was walking around his room, deep in thought "Tate haven't answered my calls and no one knows where he is! What the hell is going on?" thought Sergey; he was so concentrated in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door burst open.

Sergey, Sergey!! – yelled a young man with strange pink eyes

Nagi? What are you doing here?? – asked Sergey once he realized someone was in his room

I have found Tate…but he is. well dead

What!?

Shizuru woke up at the smell of eggs that floated in the air, with confusion she walked into the kitchen when she saw her cousin fighting with the oven and the eggs.

Nao? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your job? – asked Shizuru looking with wide ayes the mess that was the kitchen

I'm doing breakfast and no, I quit my job, tomorrow I'm gonna to start looking for a new job – answered Nao as she tried to break an egg for 7enth time

ok… here let me help you, you seem to be lost in a kitchen – smiled shizuru grabbing some eggs and starting to made them some decent breakfast

A pair of Amethyst eyes opened slowly, their owner, the officer Mai Tokiha stared at her rooms ceiling when a husky voice filled her ears.

- Good morning officer Tokiha – said Natsuki looking at officer Mai with her green eyes.

- Natsuki! – Yelled the officer jumping – omg! You almost killed me right now!

- Jeje ups! Sorry – chuckled Natsuki as she patted Duran's head

- That wasn't funny!

Suddenly the door of the room was opened violently making officer Mai to fall from the bed and land in the floor with a loud sound.

Mai?! – yelled a black haired girl who was at the door looking for the fallen girl

Mikoto! – answered Mai from the floor

Mai? What are you doing in the floor?? – asked the younger girl making the green eyed girl laugh harder.

nothing Mikoto – answered officer Mai sighing

Natsuki! What are you doing here? – asked officer Mikoto to the cobalt haired girl

I came to talk to you two – answered the girl – I have a question for ya

The two officers looked at the girl with confusion.

At Shizuru`s and Nao house…

Well it was easier than I thought – said Nao as she finished drying the last plate

Shizuru just giggle as she put the plate in its place

See? Cooking isn't so difficult – said the chestnut girl – we should do it daily!

No thanks! One day is enough for me!

Ok if you said so…

Shizuru I need to ask a few questions to you – said Nao looking at Shizuru with her lime green eyes.

Huh?

At Mai`s apartment…

Omg! Really Natsuki?!! – yelled officer Mai looking at the green eyed girl in disbelief startling Duran who was sleeping next to her

Shut up! – Yelled Natsuki blushing hard – are you gonna help me or not?!

Ok, ok I was just surprised no need to get angry – said Mai trying to calm the girl – so let me get this straight: you think you have been starting to feel something for Shizuru but you are afraid of what she thinks…

And for what Hikari will think – said Natsuki looking down - I mean I used to love her but now… I don't know how I feel about her and…about Shizuru

Ok ill help you – said Mai smiling at the confused girl – but first we need to have breakfast don't you think?

hum ok – agreed the mid night haired girl

Yey! breakfast!!! – yelled a happy Mikoto – come Natsuki you need to taste Mai`s ramen its so delicious and you to Duran! – said Mikoto patting at the wolf who only barked happily wagging its tail.

back at Shizuru`s…

Nao was sitting right in front of Shizuru looking her with intensity, making the chestnut girl very nervous.

Ok so what do you wanted to ask me? – asked Shizuru breaking the tense silence

Why or how is Natsuki alive? – asked Nao with seriousness

Shizuru looked at Nao with her crimson eyes then she sigh

- Well it all started when… 

Some place in the center of the city…

What do you want Sergey? – asked a cold male voice from the shadows.

I-I need some help from you – answered Sergey with trembling voice

What kind of help and how are you gonna pay me? – asked again the cold voice

I was thinking you could help me find who killed Takeda and Tate – said Sergey – as for the pay…well I was thinking I could give you 40% from my savings?

hmm ill think about it

Thanks! really really thanks Kanzaki-Sama – said Sergey with a smile in his face

You can leave now! – said a tall, handsome young man with black hair and stunning golden eyes stepping from the shadows

y-yes Kanzaki-Sama – said Sergey leaving the room quickly

Why do you wanna help him Reito? – Said a female voice from behind him

I don't know but something tells me this might be fun – answered Reito looking back to his childhood friend, a teal haired girl with sharp grey eyes – and besides I would like to make more money don't you Tomoe?

The girl with the strange haircut just smiled at her friend with a sadistic smile.

Miyu – said Reito suddenly

Yes Kanzaki-Sama? – said a girl with light blue hair and pinkish eyes appearing from nowhere

I need you to go where Yuuichi Tate and Mashashi Takeda where killed and try to get as more evidence as you can understood? – said Reito looking at his bodyguard

yes Kanzaki-Sama – bowed the girl called Miyu

Back at Shizuru`s….again…

and that's how it happened – finished Shizuru looking at her cousin

Really? – asked Nao with an astonished look in her face

yes

Damn! if I were the mutt I would like to get my revenge to! – exclaimed Nao

Shizuru just smiled at her read headed cousin doubting whether to ask her or not, finally she decided to take the risk.

Nao… I was wondering if you could answered me a question – said Shizuru feeling very nervous

Of course shoot!

Do you think Natsuki is attracted to me? – asked Shizuru

What?!

Shizuru just looked at her as she was waiting for a life and death matter.

Well yhea I think so…I mean she cares a lot about you, you know? – answered Nao with honesty

And do you think she will tell me? – asked Shizuru

honestly I don't think so – said Nao – she is really shy when it comes to that stuff, its better if you take the first step

A-are you saying…

yes, go an tell her how you feel – said Nao encouraging her chestnut head cousin

but what if… - started Shizuru

No buts – interrupted Nao – I'm sure she feels the same way about you so go and get her! – said Nao smiling

Ok! Ill do it! – said Shizuru pumping her arm I the air

Shizuru was resting in her bed looking at her ceiling and wondering if she would have the guts to tell Natsuki about her feelings when suddenly her cell phone began to ring

Hello?

hey Shizuru what's up?– said a voice from the other side of the line

Natsuki is that you?

Yes listen I was wondering if we could meet tomorrow around 3 in my house…there's something I wanna tell you!

hum ok ill see ya tomorrow Natsuki

ok goodnight Shizuru

goodnight my Natsuki

Both hang up smiling with nervousness.

Kanzaki-Sama I'm back – said Miyu bowing at Reito – with the evidences you asked

very well Miyu you may leave now – said Reito taking the plastic bag Miyu was giving to him

Let's take a look to this, shall we? – said Tomoe inserting the record in her computer

Both started to watch the recordings carefully as soon as the recordings finished both of them had devilish smiles

So a girl huh? – said Reito – a girl who cant die…just as I thought, this will be fun

And did you see her eyes? they where beautiful…I want them – said Tomoe looking once more at the green orbs in her screen

you will have them my dear friend – said Reito laughing

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Omg! ****What is going 2 happen?! Reito and Tomoe are the bad guys and want to kill Natsuki and … some shiznat is coming!! Hell yhea!**

**Jaja anyway leave a review if you like it or if you read it or if you dant have anything to do! XD**

**Ok so ill try to update soon but I don't promise anything ok?**

**So ill see ya in next chap!**

**Blackswordswoman!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime or the Crow I just use the for fun! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys before you kill me I have to apologize 4 updating so late sorry but mi sisters computer crashed so I didn't have where to write, on the bright side I now got a new computer yey! Sooo yhea! I shall update more often.**

**Sooo yhea enough of my rambling on with story! **

Natsuki opened her emerald eyes, it was still dark outside so she guess it was still early, with a groan she sat down on her bed, and next to her was Duran who apparently was still sleeping peacefully.

"Am I really going to tell Shizuru?" Natsuki asked herself "ugh I really don't know" she sigh she then started to change into her clothes, as soon as she was dressed she exited her apartment with Duran who was already awake.

come on Duran we have to find Nagi before Shizuru arrives – said Natsuki to the big wolf

Nagi was sleeping peacefully and soundly in his dirty apartment, it was 2 a.m. after all, everything seemed to be quiet around him until the silhouette of a girl and the silhouette of a big wolf appeared out of nowhere.

What the… - exclaimed Nagi waking up thanks to the hand that was pulling him out of his warm bed

You come with me right now! – said with husky voice the owner of the rough hand

Wait ouch who are you?! – asked Nagi while struggling to get free

I was murdered by you…and now I'm going to return the favor

Natsuki smiled wickedly as she put the body of Nagi in the back seat of the car, the corpse was a little bloody but it was recognizable, she closed the door and proceed to burn the car with gasoline, she watched as the fire consumed everything; she wasn't afraid that someone might see her because even though it was 5 a.m. she was in the empty lot outside the city.

Well 4 down and 1 to … - Natsuki stopped talking as she and Duran sensed someone nearby

Both, Natsuki and Duran, waited in silence, their muscles were tensed as they were preparing to attack or defend in any minute.

Natsuki didn't saw the sword that was coming at lightning speed at her skull but her instincts told her to move, as she jump to avoid the blow, from the corner of her eye she saw a tall, light blue haired girl with a sword in her hand and a stoic expression in her face.

Who the hell are you?! – asked Natsuki to the girl

It seems you are a good fighter – said the girl out of the blue – I shall see you again Kuga Natsuki – the girl said before running at an incredible speed

Who the hell was that? – asked Natsuki to herself – I better get going before the police come

Then she and Duran walked through the empty lot towards the exit as the burning car exploded.

When Natsuki and Duran arrived to the apartment it was almost 8 a. m,

Damn its way too early, maybe we should sleep a little bit more and then we can go to Shizuru`s house – said a sleepy Natsuki to Duran who agree with a little bark.

It was almost 2:30 in the afternoon when Shizuru smiled at her reflection in the mirror, her light brown hair was pulled in a messy but good-looking ponytail, a little bit of lipstick was shining in her lips, she was wearing a red top, black jeans and red converse shoes.

Ok, I'm ready to go – whispered Shizuru to her reflection

Shizuru closed the house and started walking to Natsuki`s apartment. Before she arrived to the old, dirty building where Natsuki's apartment was, Shizuru was stopped by Natsuki herself.

Oh! Hey Shizuru I was just going to your house right now – said Natsuki as Duran barked happily to the crimson eyed girl

Hey Natsuki and hey Duran! – Said the ruby eyed girl patting the wolf in the head with grace making Natsuki to stare at her – any reason why are you staring at me Na-tsu-ki?

Wha?! No nothing I wasn't staring at you anyways, why would I do something like that? – replied Natsuki blushing furiously while she was trying not to look at Shizuru

So Natsuki is saying I'm ugly? – cried Shizuru sobbing

What?! No no no I didn't say that! – said Natsuki trying to comfort the now crying girl

Then Natsuki is saying I'm not good looking? – said Shizuru sobbing harder

I didn't say that either, you are good looking, really! I mean you are beautiful! – replied a blushing Natsuki

Well if Natsuki said so in gonna believe her – said Shizuru smiling brightly

Wait were you faking?!

Well I wanted to see Natsuki's cute blush! – replied Shizuru

I'm not cute! – Exclaimed Natsuki sweat dropping – let's get going!

Both girls walked around the city until they reached the mall, it was a big mall, with crystal doors and clean floors very different from the rest of the city which was dirty and dark. The girls walked around the mall for a while until they felt hungry, so they went to the food section, Natsuki asked for a hamburger with extra mayo and Shizuru asked for a salad and green tea, as they were waiting for their meal to be prepared they started to talk about random things until Natsuki cleared her throat

Listen Shizuru I… well I … you know… I wanted to tell you that…- but Natsuki didn't get to finish the sentence as a girl with a freaky hairstyle and cold grey eyes came to the table they were sitting and stared at them, the three of them stayed like that for some minutes until Natsuki the ever impatient one started to get annoyed by the presence of the green haired girl.

Ok that's it! What's whit you girl?! – asked Natsuki to the girl

Oh! Nothing I just think both of you have gorgeous eyes – answered the girl

Ooo! How nice of you! – said Shizuru smiling to the girl

Sorry if I made you feel annoyed but I can't help the desire…to have your eyes for my own! Now Miyu!

Wha..! – Started Shizuru but she couldn't finish the sentence as Natsuki pushed her out of the way of a sword.

What?! You again?! – Yelled Natsuki to a certain light blue haired girl – who are you and what the hell do you want?!

The girl named Miyu didn't answered she just started to attack Natsuki with her silver sword, they started to exchange blows and kicks, Natsuki's fist made contact with the girl`s cheek, another in the stomach, a kick in the back… but the girl started to giving blows at the speed of lighting, Natsuki couldn't dodge all the hits so she started bleeding and even though her healing abilities were quickly the hits were too many and her body couldn't take it, she was starting to feel tired. Suddenly Natsuki felt how the strength came back to her; the sound of a growl next to her told her that Duran was there, so with renewed energy she responded the attacks with more force and speed.

Shit! The police is here let's go Miyu! – Ordered the grey eyed girl – next time I will take out your and your girlfriend eyes!

Then both of the girls escaped from the scene before officer Mai and officer Mikoto arrived to check the situation, they were followed by…Nao?

Shizuru! Natsuki! What happened?! – asked the three of them

I really don't know all I saw was a girl attacking Natsuki and a strange girl saying she wanted our eyes or something like that! – answered Shizuru

It's the second time that girl Miyu attacked me! – Said Natsuki – do you know who she is?

No idea – admitted Nao

Wait, Nao why are you wearing a police uniform? – asked Natsuki

That's agent Nao for you mutt – answered Nao with a smirk – I work for the police

Well lets go, we have to fill some papers before we finish our shift – said Mai – you to should get back to your houses – she said pointing to Natsuki and Shizuru

Yes mom – said Natsuki with sarcasm which was answered by a slap in the head from the busty read headed

It was already midnight when Tomoe and Miyu were in a meeting with Reito, they were in a big room which was lightly illuminated.

So did you see it yourself? – asked Reito cleaning his sword

Yes, the wolf is definitely her source of power as well as her protector – answered Tomoe

Very well then next time we will attack the wolf first and then we will attack the girl – said Reito smiling wickedly

**Omg! Reito is planning to attack Duran! And damn Natsuki didn't said anything 2 Shizuru thank****s 2 the freaky girl we all hate! Lol**

**Thanks 2 all the people who review last chapter, thanks 2 to the people who put this story in their story alert and to the people who put this in their fav. Stories and thanks 2 the people who read this! Really guys u make my day!**

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter! If you do I will mmm I will… update sooner lol so go and review!**

**See ya BlackSwordsWoman!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, I hope u guys like it! Sooo yhea! Ill stop talking now. On with the story!**

_Natsuki was running and she was running after something, what? She didn't have a clue but something inside her was telling that it was something important, she kept running until she hit with someone._

_Sorry, I wasn't looking I am really… -but Natsuki didn't had time to complete the sentence as her emerald eyes focus on the girl right in front of her- h-Hikari?_

_But the girl in front of her didn't answer; she was just looking at her with those stunning eyes_

_Hikari? Are you... – but Natsuki stopped at the middle of her sentence as her eyes looked at the other girl; Hikari slowly made her way towards Natsuki still looking directly at her eyes ,then she took Natsuki's hand and smiled with a sad smile_

_Hikari…I...I'm sorry … - whispered Natsuki – for letting those idiots kill you and I'm sorry for…_

_Hikari silenced Natsuki by putting a slender finger in her lips, she shook her head like she understood everything Natsuki was trying to tell her but just when Hikari was going to open her mouth to say something a loud bang was heard and Natsuki felt a terrible pain in her body._

Natsuki woke up in the middle of the floor; she was entangled with her sheets, a cold sweat was covering her forehead, her breathing was irregular and she felt her body like it was made of jelly. Natsuki saw a silhouette of a big wolf, which was near her, and it started to lick her in a concerned way.

Thanks Duran – whispered Natsuki patting the wolf but still thinking about the dream she just had - that was strange, Hikari didn't say anything.

Natsuki stood up and walked towards the bathroom, she stepped into the shower and as she was washing her long and silky hair Natsuki was thinking about Hikari, about her and about…Shizuru.

When Natsuki went out of the shower she began to look for dry new clothes, but it seemed that the entire apartment was lacking new clothes, deciding she would wear her old clothes, Natsuki opened the bedroom closet and what she saw almost make her to fall again; there sitting in all their beauty was a white wedding dress, next to it was a feminine black tuxedo, on the floor where the matching shoes, Natsuki took out one of her shoes and when she turn them around a black, small box fell down, with curiosity Natsuki opened the small box…it was empty, frowning Natsuki decided to check her other shoe, but it was empty, she checked the bride shoes and inside the left one she found what she was looking for, a black little box, with trembling hands Natsuki opened the box, it wasn't empty, a small golden ring was there.

Wait a moment, where is the… aghh! - Natsuki fell on her knees, as her finger touched the ring flashbacks of that terrible night came to Natsuki's mind painfully, suddenly the pain stopped – I think I know where is the other ring

It was late at night, most of the stores were closed, but there was one which was still opened, it was a small and dirty store, it actually was a house of pawn, a gloomy and dark place where people in need went to pawn their jewels.

The owner of the store was a skinny boy, with black ugly hair and a pair of glasses, his name was Kasumi.

Kasumi was just going to close the store when a girl and a big dog entered the store; the girl was wearing a black hoodie which covered half of her face, she came near him and with a husky voice she said:

I need your help

I'm sorry I was just going to close, maybe you can come tomorrow? – said Kasumi

I can't, it has to be now – growled the girl – see three years ago a gang stole a ring from my house and I know they came here to sell it

I…I'm sorry but…I – started Kasumi but he was interrupted by the hooded girl

Listen you don't have much time – she said threatenly – I know they came here and I know you can find my ring

B...but…

The girl suddenly took one of the shelves and with great force she crash it; the shelf hit the floor with a loud bang and all its contents, bracelets, earrings and some more jewels were thrown everywhere.

If you don't want this to happen to the rest of your store I suggest you hurry and find my ring

Y…yes – said Kasumi

Kasumi started to look for the ring, fortunately the girl had the pair so it was easier to find it, when at least Kasumi found the correct one, the girl warned him to not call the police or one of the members of the mob, because if he did that she will personally beat the crap out of him.

Kasumi stayed trembling one minute before he ran to his telephone, as he was dialing the number of Kanzaki's house a fist hit him in the face.

I thought I told you not to call anyone – said the hooded girl – and now you will pay

As Kasumi turned around his eyes stopped in the face of the girl, and then he remembered, the girls face appeared n the news 3 years ago, she and her fiancé were murdered by the gang of his brother…Sergey.

Sergey Wong was very nervous, like very, very nervous, all the members of his gang were dead and even though he counted with Kanzaki's help and protection he wasn't so sure they were able to protect him from whatever was killing his gang. Sergey rolled out of his bed and he walked to his kitchen for a glass of water when…

Sergey Wong – spoke a silhouette from the corner of the kitchen – Kanzaki Reito requires your presence

Sergey run to the nearest plug, and when the lights went on he could finally see who was the person sitting in the corner of his kitchen. A girl with blue hair, pinkish eyes and stoic expression.

Omg! Miyu you almost gave me a heart failure! – yelled Sergey rubbing his chest while trying to stop trembling – ok ill go to see Kanzaki-sama in the morning

Sorry it has to be right now – command Miyu

Ok, ok ill go now – replied Sergey knowing better than said otherwise.

At Kanzaki's house….

Sergey was escorted by Miyu until they reached a bug, dark and elegant dining room, there was a large table, around the table were gathered some of the most important members of the mob and at head of the table were Reito and Tomoe.

Sergey we were waiting for you – said Reito – please take a seat

O-ok – agreed Sergey sitting in one of the many chairs

Ok ladies and gentlemen, now that we are all complete I'd like to tell you something which is very alarming, a dear friend of mine will tell us about it

A tall, skinny, and weird looking guy entered the room escorted by Miyu he looked like if somebody had beat him to a pulp and her clothes were ripped and burned in some places, he looked as he was about to cry.

Please tell us what you told me – said Reito smiling with a charming smile

Sergey couldn't believe his eyes, there in the middle of the room was his little brother, bleeding and trembling.

As Kasumi was speaking nobody in the dining room noticed the silhouette that was listening carefully to all that was being said in the room.

Kasumi finished, but just as he closed his mouth he fell death, all the members of the mob, including Reito, Tomoe and Miyu were confused, they were wondering who killed the boy but the answered came soon.

Good night ladies and gentlemen – said a girl with a hoodie covering her face – I came for him – she said pointing a gun towards Sergey

For an instant all the mob stayed like paralyzed but a second later all of them took out their guns and started firing to the girl who just laughed.

You don't feel a thing – she said, but as she laughed the hood fell down revealing a pair of emerald eyes.

Natsuki jumped from the table and she started to shoot towards the members of the mob, and meanwhile she continued fighting, firing, kicking and hitting until the room was covered in blood Reito, Tomoe and Miyu left the house, when Natsuki realized there was just Sergey and her in the room she smiled wickedly.

I will finish my revenge tonight – she whispered pointing her gun towards Sergey chest, she aimed, and she fired.

Reito was pacing back and forth in his room; Tomoe was just looking at him.

That was stupid – he said finally – she killed all our men, and the wolf didn't even appear!

Calm down we just need to think – Tomoe said frowning, then after a long pause she smirked – I got it

What? – Reito asked

The other girl means something to her, when Miyu and I attacked her at the mall she protected the red eyed girl, which means she means something to her… - started Tomoe

And if we kidnapped the red eyed girl, Natsuki will rescue her and she will all her strength… - continued Reito smirking

And that means she will bring the wolf with her – finished Tomoe

You are such a clever friend – smirked Reito – Miyu!

Yes sir? – said Miyu

I need to ask something …

**Damn! Reito and Tomoe are now after Shizuru how will Natsuki react 2 that? Why does Hikari appear in Natsuki's dream? And will Shizuru and Natsuki tell each other their feelings?**

**Omg! Next chapter should be interesting!**

**Thanks 2 all the people who review last chapter u guys rock!**

**Please tell me …did u like this chapter? You didn't? Please let me know by leaving a review!**

**Thanks anyway! See ya next chapter!**

**BlackSwordsWoman!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry 4 the late update really, really sorry. To compensate I made this chapter extra long! Please enjoy! On with the story!!! **

Shizuru a beautiful girl with amazing red eyes was currently walking through the city, she was heading to Natsuki's apartment, when she reached the old and dirty building Shizuru climbed the old stairs until she reached a wooden door with police warnings, then like the polite girl she was she knocked the door and she waited, but nobody answered, frowning she knocked again and waited, but still there was no response at all, frowning even deeper Shizuru knocked once again but this time the door did open revealing a tall girl with emerald eyes and midnight blue hair dressed in boxers and a black sweatshirt, she looked like she had been asleep.

Natsuki? Were you sleeping? Did I wake you up? – asked Shizuru

No, it's ok Shizuru – answered Natsuki yawning – do you want to come in?

Yes thanks – said Shizuru smiling and stepping inside the apartment

Shizuru walked around the apartment until she reached the kitchen, filling up the kettle with hot water she began to prepare tea for herself and for Natsuki, who was sitting in the couch looking more awake.

Here, take it Natsuki! – said Shizuru offering the green eyed girl a cup of tea

Thank you Shizuru – said Natsuki taking a sip of the tea – mm it's delicious!

Thank you Natsuki now tell me why are you so tired? – asked Shizuru sitting right next to Natsuki and sipping her tea

Buy Natsuki didn't say anything she just was looking at her tea with sad eyes; a frown was in her face.

Natsuki what's going on? – Asked a concerned Shizuru – you know you can tell me anything right?

Yes thank you Shizuru, but I'm too tired right now – said Natsuki getting up of the couch, but when she did that her sweatshirt fell down revealing a lot of bleeding wounds

Omg! Natsuki what happened to you? – Exclaimed Shizuru getting up quickly and reaching to touch Natsuki's wounds – ill help you!

No, Shizuru there is no need, they are healing by themselves – said Natsuki showing Shizuru her healing abdomen – see?

Natsuki I think you need to rest – said Shizuru taking Natsuki by the arm and dragging her to the bedroom – and when you wake up you will tell me how in hell you get those wounds

Natsuki decided not to answer; instead she took away completely her sweatshirt, staying in only a very tight black top, she climbed up to her bed where Duran was sleeping and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Shizuru sat at the edge of the bed looking at the sleeping girl and the sleeping wolf next to her, wondering what was Natsuki hiding from her.

_Natsuki was walking around an empty and dark room; there was no source of light, then there at the center of the room appeared a tall girl with chestnut hair and beautiful red eyes, Natsuki started to run towards the girl but just when she was going to touch her… the girl disappeared instead a girl with cold grey eyes and a freaky hairstyle appeared right in front of Natsuki. _

_I want your eyes – whispered the girl with a maniac smile – and I shall take them!_

_The girl rushed towards Natsuki but surprisingly the girl went through her like if she was some kind of ghost, as Natsuki turned around to see where the girl had gone, she saw the red eyed girl from before trapped in a glass cube, and next to the cube was the grey eyed girl laughing with a cold sharp laugh suddenly the sound of a hundred pistols firing echoed in the room._

_The girl trapped inside the glass cube turned around and Natsuki saw that the girl wasn't Shizuru it was Hikari. Hikari started screaming for her to help her._

_Natsuki, Natsuki …_

Natsuki, come on Natsuki wake up!

Natsuki opened her eyes, she was trembling, she looked around, when she realized she was laying in her bed next to Duran she calmed down, she looked next to her and found a pair of worried red eyes looking back at her.

Natsuki? Are you ok? – asked Shizuru

Y-yes – answered Natsuki – I just had a nightmare, that's all

Do you want to talk about it? – asked Shizuru with a comforting smile

O-ok

Natsuki proceed to tell Shizuru about her nightmare not including the part when she discovered that the girl was Hikari, when she finished she waited for Shizuru's reaction.

The brunette seemed to be thinking, but finally she answered:

Maybe it means something – said Shizuru – you'll just have to figure it out

Maybe… - said Natsuki

Both girls stayed in silence for a little too long. Natsuki realized that she and Shizuru were all alone since the incident of the mall, she started to feel nervous. The silence was becoming more and more uncomfortable; Natsuki deciding she should tell Shizuru cleared her throat.

Shizuru – began Natsuki nervously

Yes Natsuki? – said Shizuru

Well…listen I… just wanna…tell you – said Natsuki but she was stopped by the distant sound of Shizuru's cell phone ringing in the living room.

Shizuru stood up and she quickly ran toward the living room, Natsuki sighed, feeling all her confidence leave her body.

Shizuru came back and looked at Natsuki with a sad look in her red eyes.

Sorry Natsuki but I have to go, Nao just call me, she said something about the house but I didn't quite catch what she said – said Shizuru – but would you tell me what you were going to tell me afterwards?

Sure – replied Natsuki with a sad smile – be careful

Ok, I'll see you tomorrow – said Shizuru walking out of the apartment

See `ya

At Nao`s and Shizuru`s place…

O my god! Nao…where are you? – yelled Shizuru as she looked the mess that was her house.

It looked like the house was hit by some tornadoes, hurricanes and earthquakes all of them at the same time, the windows were broken just as the chairs in the dining room, the paint of the walls was falling as if somebody would scratch them, and all the furniture was spread across the room. Shizuru walked around the house, it was empty, and it was destroyed. Just as Shizuru stepped into her bedroom she heard a cold voice behind her.

You should be Shizuru right? – said the voice behind her – you are really beautiful

Who are you?! – asked Shizuru as she turned around to meet a young handsome boy with bright golden eyes and black short hair.

My name is Kanzaki Reito – answered the young man looking at her – well, well you have gorgeous eyes too! No wonder why Tomoe want them

Where is my cousin?! – asked Shizuru to the intimidating man in front of her

Your cousin is well and alive – answered the man walking towards her – you see, we can't afford to have her injured for she has to deliver a message to your wonderful friend…Natsuki

Wha…! – Started Shizuru but she was stopped as someone behind her hit her head Miyu stepped from behind the unconscious girl with her stoic expression.

Wonderful job my dear friend – said Reito – now where is her cousin…Nao?

She will wake up in a moment – answered Miyu – Tomoe is with her, she is delivering the riddle

Very well

Nao woke up, her vision was blurry, she fell in pain every inch of her body. A silhouette stood right in front of her and a feminine voice reached her ears.

Miss Nao, your cousin is our captive now if you want her back…you will have to answer our little riddle…good luck – said the voice before Nao drift again to oblivion

Natsuki was sitting in her old kitchen, she was frowning and she was thinking about her dream, she knew the two persons that appeared in her dream, one of them was dead, and the other one… well the other one was something strange.

"But what did the crystal cube mean?" Natsuki asked herself, in her mind Natsuki repeated her dream, Hikari was trapped and the other girl was laughing "maybe that means…damn I have no freaking idea!!" thought Natsuki banging her head in the table - I don't make sense anymore! – She screamed, then a loud banging in her door was heard, Natsuki stood slowly preparing herself to fight if she needed to.

Come on mutt open the god damn door! – yelled Nao`s desperate voice from behind the door

Damn it spider, just shut up! – yelled Natsuki as she opened the door

Natsuki`s eyes went wide, Nao was standing in front of her door with a lot of bloody wounds, she looked like hell, in one of her hands she held a piece of paper.

Nao…what happened to you? – asked Natsuki concerned for her old friend

It doesn't matter…Shizuru is what matters – answered Nao- she`s been kidnapped

The information reached Natsuki's brain but it seemed that her body didn't want to react, she was paralyzed for a moment but then…she exploded.

WHAT?! – Yelled Natsuki – where is she? Who kidnapped her? What happened?

Nao quickly told Natsuki everything she knew: how she arrived home after leaving the station with Mikoto and Mai, how she found the house in ruins, how she called Shizuru after that, when she entered the house how a girl attacked her, the strange words a voice told her while she was a little bit conscious and how she woke up a few minutes ago with a piece of paper with a riddle in her hand.

Ok, ok – said Natsuki trying to breathe slowly – did you get to see who attacked you?

Yes, she was a girl, honestly she was ugly, and she had grey eyes and…

Wait – interrupted Natsuki – did the girl have a freaky hairstyle?

Yhea, as ugly as she was – answered Nao – why? Do you know her?

Natsuki didn't answer, she was thinking, everything wake sense now, the girl that attacked Nao was the same that attacked her and…in her dream the same girl had Hikari trapped in a crystal cube! But…it was Hikari who was trapped no Shizuru.

Natsuki frowned as she was thinking, as she looked up her green eyes found an old photograph, in the photograph Shizuru and Hikari were together, smiling, they were so alike….

Hey they gave me this riddle, maybe we can resolve it! – Said Nao suddenly – maybe this can tell us where they have Shizuru!

You're right – agreed Natsuki – lets read it

They both began to read out loud:

_Your beloved one is in danger, beware!_

_If you really love her and if you really care_

_Go on and pray_

_That Death won't take her away_

_She is trapped in the crystal heaven_

_Don't be late, you got until eleven_

What in name of hell is this?! – yelled Nao in frustration

Natsuki go through it one more time and that was when she noticed the phrase: "Crystal heaven"

Crystal heaven – she said out loud – maybe it is referring to a clear and peaceful place

Clear? – Asked Nao – I think it refers to a drawing of a heaven made out of crystal.

Heaven made out of crystal – repeated Natsuki thinking – wait! The local church is mostly made of crystal!

You are right! – exclaimed Nao and looking at the riddle once again she realized something else – here it says "go on and pray"! It is definitely talking about a church!

Natsuki's eyes widened with realization, in her dream Hikari was trapped in a crystal cube! Her eyes once again found the old photograph, now she knew, she had a premonition! But in her dream everything was twisted.

Ok this is what we are going to do – said Natsuki – me and Duran are going to the church to try to get Shizuru back

And me?! I wanna help! – exclaimed and angry Nao

You are going for backup, bring Mai and Mikoto while I'm there – said Natsuki

All right, all right – said Nao – we better get going it's getting late and we only have until eleven

Natsuki nodded.

Shizuru opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the darkness and silence that surrounded her because of that she didn't recognized where she was, then she noticed pain in her wrists and ankles, the reason of the pain was that she was tied to a chair and the ropes that were holding her were awfully tight. Shizuru screamed for help but it seemed she was alone in a big and empty place because the only thing that she heard was the echo of her voice. She tried to remove the ropes that were holding her but the only thing she achieved was to feel more pain in her body.

"It doesn't matter" she thought "sooner o later someone will come in here", but she wasn't so convinced of that.

After a while Shizuru heard some footsteps and then some light entered the room where she was.

I'm glad you're awake miss Shizuru, you must come with me – said a stoic voice behind her - but I'm afraid you can't talk

Then Shizuru felt how someone tied a large piece of cloth around her mouth, it was so tight that Shizuru couldn't move her mouth.

Nao ran through the city until she reached Mai and Mikoto`s department, with frenetic voice she called at the door for a while until she was met by an upset Mai and a curious Mikoto, both of them in pajamas.

What's with you Nao?! Yelling and hitting at the door like that?! – said Mai

Mai, Mikoto there is no time to explain all, just please come with me, Natsuki and Shizuru need us! – Said Nao – I'm serious!

Mai looked better at Nao, the redhead had a lot of wounds, her clothes were ripped in some places and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Ok now relax, breath and tell me where are they – said Mai while she was changing her clothes and Mikoto was grabbing their guns.

It was beginning to rain when Natsuki and Duran arrived at the church, it was a big, dark, old and beautiful building with a gothic style and beautiful bells but probably the most beautiful thing that it had was the big gothic stained glass which presented a gigantic angel in a colorful background.

Natsuki entered the church with Duran right behind her, her surroundings were dark, and silent and Natsuki couldn't shake the feeling that she was being observed, suddenly something moved at her right, instinctively she jumped back, a bullet crashed where she had been standing just a few seconds ago.

Well, well it seems the knight in shining armor finally arrived – said a male voice from the shadows

Natsuki didn't say anything but she was trying to catch any signal of movement in the shadows. Finally a tall, handsome young man stepped out of the shadows, his golden eyes shining.

My name is kanzaki Reito and this… - he said pointing at the girl who stepped out of the shadows right after him – it's my friend Tomoe

Natsuki glared at them, next to her Duran growled.

You see, we are interested in you – said Reito – we noticed some…strange things about you

Really? – Asked Natsuki sending a death glare at him – I don't care, now, where is Shizuru?!

Not so fast green eyed knight – said Tomoe smirking – first you have to answer our questions

I don't give a damn about your stupid questions! – Yelled Natsuki and her voice echoed in the empty church – for the last time where is Shizuru?!

Reito and Tomoe smirked.

Well, if you won't cooperate with us then we'll have to persuade you – said Tomoe and with a snap of her fingers the lamps at the end of the church went on and there next to the Miyu girl with a black piece of cloth tied around her mouth was…

Shizuru! – yelled Natsuki moving forward to get to her but just as she did that she had to jump back as a another bullet crashed in front of her

Where are you going? – asked Reito

But Natsuki had enough of it with a round kick she pushed Reito out of her way making him to fall over Tomoe, as Reito was falling the gun he had in his hands slipped; Natsuki started to run towards Shizuru, behind her she heard a scream and a growl, she turned around and she saw how Duran was biting Reito in the leg, she turned around to get to Shizuru when Miyu blocked her way.

Move!- yelled Natsuki as she punched Miyu right on the face

Miyu, with blood coming out of her face took out a silver sword which she used to try to cut Natsuki. Natsuki avoided some of the blows, quickly the green eyed girl tried to kick Miyu but her attack was stopped by the light blue haired girl, she deliver a punch to Miyu`s face again making her to stumble and Natsuki, taking advantage of the situation pushed past her and ran towards Shizuru but she stopped death in her tracks and her eyes widened as she saw Tomoe standing next to Shizuru.

It seems the game is over – said Tomoe raising a gun – goodbye!

Tomoe fired, a loud scream was heard and Natsuki`s eyes widened in shock and horror.

There, lying down in the floor above a little pool of blood was Duran who was alive but whimpering in pain.

Duran! – screamed Natsuki but just as she finished to pronounce this a bullet crashed in her left arm

Now my dear Natsuki – said Reito smirking – you are mortal

**Oh! Damn Duran has been hit by a bullet!! What will happen? Will Natsuki be able to save Shizuru now that she is mortal? Wait 4 next chapter 2 find out!**

**Well that was a long chapter! Almost 3000 words that's a record for me! **

**Sorry again for the late update but I was sick and I wasn't feeling so well, anyway, here you go people please tell me your opinion of this chapter by reviewing!**

**You rock! I'll see ya next chapter which, by the way, I'm already writing: D**

**BlackSwordsWoman! **


	9. final chapter!

**Hey there dear readers I m not dead! Lol sorry I know all of you want to kill me or at least torture me for the long waiting. I'm really sorry but I had a lot of stuff going on plus I had a big authors block *sniff* buy anyways I hope you like this last chapter of "The Wolf" I'm making it extra large to compensate the time ok?**

**Well then…on with the story!**

Natsuki`s P.O.V….

With blood dripping of her arm Natsuki looked from Reito to Miyu who was standing next to him to Tomoe who was smirking and pointing her gun towards Shizuru, searching for an opening, but there was none, Natsuki frowned, she thought that if she tackled Reito and grab his gun she could have some chance to fight them but the question was: would she go to help Duran or to help Shizuru?, before Natsuki could do something the big doors of the church opened with a loud bang.

We are here! – Yelled Nao running and shooting at the same time, behind her entered Mikoto and Mai shooting at Reito and Miyu.

Reito and Miyu ran to cover behind the tall columns, Natsuki ran towards Duran and she draged him out of the way of the bullets that went flying in all directions.

Once in the safety behind a few broken seats Natsuki tried to stop the blood that was escaping from the black and white wolf.

Natsuki move! – Screamed Nao as she fired her gun once more towards Reito – the freaky girl took Shizuru towards that door at the end of the church!

Damn! – Cursed Natsuki – I need you to cover me! And I need someone to help Duran

I`ll do it Natsuki – said Mikoto suddenly appearing next to the raven haired girl – when I count 3 you run and I'll stop the light blue haired girl ok? Mai can take care of Duran

Ok – agreed Natsuki preparing herself for running

One, two…three! – screamed Mikoto as she and Natsuki ran from the broken seats towards the middle of the church

Mikoto keep firing while Natsuki, fast as lighting crossed the church and opened the small wooden door, but just as she reached the door a sword crossed the air with high speed and it ended stuck millimeters away from Natsuki`s head. Natsuki turned around and her eyes observed Mikoto`s and Miyu`s fight, both girls where fighting with fury, Behind them Nao and Reito where exchanging bullets.

Natsuki took the sword and opened the wooden door and got in.

There in the middle of the small and dark room were some stone made stairs that, Natsuki thought, led to the Bell Tower, trying not to make a sound Natsuki began to climb the stairs.

Shizuru`s P.O.V…

Shizuru`s red eyes opened wide and a scream stuck on her throat as she saw Reito shooting Natsuki in the arm.

She tried to do something but the cold gun that was pointed at her head stopped her, she needed to think something to help Natsuki without getting her brain blew up!

She was scared for Natsuki's life and for Nao`s life too, suddenly a loud noise was heard and she saw a glimpse of her redheaded cousin, Mikoto and Mai shooting at Reito and the other girl.

Come on – said the girl that had her trapped, pointing her gun at Shizuru's back – walk!

Shizuru slowly started to walk towards the wooden door, she tried to look at her beloved friends but a hard punch forced her to keep on walking.

Shizuru and her captor climbed the stairs and found themselves in the dark and rusty Bell Tower, a gigantic bell was in the middle of the small room, there wasn't a wall in front of the door; instead there was a balcony, the same as the other two lateral walls. Shizuru`s eyes looked around trying to find a way out, but unfortunately the only possibility to escape was the door, that or to throw herself from the tower to the ground below them.

You are beautiful – whispered a voice behind her

Shizuru turned around only to find her captor with a smirk in her face. Shizuru stepped back a little trying to avoid those lustful grey eyes that the girl had.

Really, I love that elegant yet hot body of yours – said Tomoe grabbing her arm and pulling her close to her body

Release me – said Shizuru firmly

I don't think so – whispered Tomoe seductively pulling her closer with one of her arms meanwhile the other started to roam through her body

Stop it – demanded Shizuru struggling against her captor

Tomoe hesitate for one second, she was surprised of the strength in the ruby eyed girl, Shizuru took the chance and with all the force she could gather she kicked Tomoe`s right leg making her fall to the ground and the gun to fly in another direction.

Shizuru quickly dived in for the gun which was in one of the corners of the room while Tomoe recovered from the kick, when Shizuru`s hand found the gun`s cold butt she felt something as cold as the gun near her throat. A silver dagger was shining just millimeters way from her throat, her red eyes shoot upwards, grey and red meet.

One move and you`ll be death – said Tomoe

Funny that was exactly what I was going to say – said a husky voice from Tomoe`s back.

Natsuki`s P.O.V…

As Natsuki reached the top of the stairs she heard Shizuru`s voice, she seemed to be demanding something. Natsuki, sword in hand, stay in the shadows listening carefully and calculating her chances.

Stop it – yelled Shizuru`s voice, then a loud thud was heard

Natsuki looked carefully from the shadows, her green eyes saw how Shizuru dive searching for something in the ground while the freaky haired girl stood up from the ground, took out a silver dagger from her clothes and pointed it at Shizuru.

Normal P.O.V…

There stepping out of the shadows was Natsuki, her green eyes shining brightly while she was pointing Tomoe`s back with a sword in her hand.

Shizuru smiled when she saw her raven haired love interest standing there, she then noticed the look those green eyes were giving her, understanding the hidden message Shizuru waited for the right moment.

Tomoe froze in her place; she felt a pointy thing touching her back.

Drop the dagger – commanded Natsuki – then slowly rise your arms!

Tomoe let the dagger slip between her fingers and very slowly she raised her arms but just when she raised her arms she quickly turned around and with round kick she sent flaying Natsuki`s sword.

Emerald green eyes meet cold grey eyes, for a minute both girls stared at each other and simultaneously they attacked each other.

Natsuki tried a punch that was aimed to Tomoe`s stomach, as the teal haired girl delivered a kick to Natsuki's chest, both girls were shoot backwards by the force of the blows.

Natsuki gasped as she tried to breathe; when she finally regained her breath she got up ready to fight the teal haired girl but to her surprise the freaky haired girl was unconscious next to the bell.

She hit her head with the bell – explained Shizuru to the astonished blue haired girl

Oh . . . are you ok? – asked Natsuki helping her to stand up

Yes are you? – said Shizuru looking into those breathtaking eyes and getting closer to the older girl

Yes – answered Natsuki also looking into the ruby eyes in front of her

My, my what a lovely moment – said a voice behind them

Both girls turned around to meet Reito with bruises and little cuts but alive.

What the… - said Natsuki

It seems that your little red headed friend wasn't enough to stop me – smirked Reito pointing Natsuki with his gun – now you are in trouble little wolfie

What do you want? – yelled Natsuki trying to cover Shizuru with her body

Other than kill you? Nothing mi precious friend

The let Shizuru go, she has nothing to do with this – she said

Reito just smirked and kept pointing his gun at Natsuki

What do you think Tomoe? – he said

Natsuki turned around just in time to see how the grey eyed girl roughly grabbed and pulled Shizuru towards the door.

Just kill this dog already and lets go – answered the girl

Fucking cockroach! You called me a dog? – yelled Natsuki

Sorry it had to end this way - said Reito loading the gun – now die again, and this time let's make it forever!

But before he could fire a loud howl was heard and from the door entered Mai and Duran, who pounced on the teal haired girl growling and trying to bite her, while Mai took Shizuru's arm and pulled the brunette safely to the stairs.

Natsuki took this opportunity to kick Reito in the arm and punch him fully on the face, making him to trip over the edge of the Bell tower, Reito tried to grab something to stop his fall but the only thing that he grab was the jacket Natsuki was wearing. Both fall from the tower but fortunately they landed on the roof of the church.

Shit – gasped Natsuki raising to her feet

Reito also stood up, both glare at each other, suddenly there was a great lightning and the rain became stronger.

We are here Natsuki lets finish this, shall we? – smiled Reito

Aghh! – yelled Natsuki

Natsuki leaped and kick Reito in the chest, the boy stepped back and grabbed Natsuki's foot and slammed her in the roof, the girl dodge a punch that was coming to her face and quickly stood up trying to hit Reito, he barley evaded Natsuki's right fist but he wasn't fast enough to dodge her left fist, even though that the blow wasn't very powerful it send him tripping over some lightning rod, he smirked and broke it, waiting for Natsuki to came to finish him off, as he expected the blue haired girl came to him and delivered a kick to his stomach making him to fall , the green eyed girl turned around panting

Natsuki! – Shizuru yelled from the Bell tower – look out!

Natsuki just turned when she felt something stuck in her back, Reito was smirking and in one hand he had the lightning rod, he pulled it away with great force making Natsuki's blood to pour slowly form the wound

Damn – whispered Natsuki as she fell on her knees

Natsuki! – screamed Shizuru and Mai at the same time

You know my dad used to say every man has a devil inside, what happened back then with your fiancée and now with your little girlfriend was what built that devil inside you – said Raito kneeling in front of the wounded girl – and if it makes you feel better…trying to kill you was fun. You have a lot of spirit but now it has to end.

i… have something to…give you – whispered Natsuki looking at Reito with her green eyes – i…don't want it…any…more

suddenly Natsuki grabbed Reito`s head and pulled, when her hand made contact with Reito`s face, the boy suddenly saw a lot of images passing quickly in his head and almost at the same time a powerful pain started to flow in his body

Feel it! – Screamed Natsuki – my 3 hours of pain!

Reito was feeling the 3 hours Natsuki spend at the hospital the night she and Hikari were murdered, not only he felt the physical pain but also he felt the desperation, the worry…the sadness and finally… nothing.

Reito`s lifeless body fell next to the raven haired girl who passed out with only one thing on her mind…Shizuru.

Natsuki opened her eyes, at first she didn't recognize the place, but after a couple of seconds she realized that she was in her house.

Natsuki – said a voice next to her

Natsuki turned around where the voice came and what she saw made her jaw hit the floor. There standing next to her was Hikari, with her reddish eyes and her dark brown hair and a big smile in her beautiful lips.

Hikari…I'm…dead? – asked Natsuki looking at her

No my dear – said the girl with a soft voice – I have seen everything you have done and I just wanna tell you how proud of you I feel

Thanks Hikari – said Natsuki

And I've seen how much you love my little cousin Shizuru – continued Hikari – that's why Duran and I are letting you go back to her

Bet Hikari … - said Natsuki

I know you love her and I know she loves you, I just want you to be happy Nat – said Hikari – we weren't meant to be together but you and Shizuru are so please Natsuki … be happy

Natsuki opened her eyes, she was at a hospital; she quickly turned her head around only to find Shizuru sleeping in a chair next to her. Shizuru stirred and slowly opened her eyes, taking Natsuki`s breath away.

Oh! Natsuki you are awake! – yelled the ruby eyed girl throwing herself to the emerald eyed girl

Oi! Shi…zuru - started Natsuki but was cut by Shizuru

I'm so glad you are awake, I was afraid that you wouldn't, but now I'm so happy! My Natsuki!

Shizuru…my wounds! – yelled the raven haired girl

Oh! I'm sorry Natsuki – apologized Shizuru

It's ok

Both girls stared at each other getting lost in each others eyes but the deep moment was ruined when the door was suddenly opened by 3 girls

Hey, hey look who`s back with the living – said Nao

The red head was wearing a bandage around her head and another in her arm.

Nao, Mai, Mikoto! – Said Natsuki – you guys are alright!

Of course! – answered the busty read head

Yes, we are tough – said Mikoto

Oh! But you know, I think we should leave you, love birds alone – said Nao winking at Shizuru and Natsuki – just remember this is a hospital so don't moan to loud or the nurses will think you are in pain

O-oi! Nao – yelled Natsuki blushing

The 3 girls just laugh and leave the room closing the door behind them

Shizuru…I…wanted to tell you this before…but I … didn't knew…how to say it – said Natsuki blushing harder

Shizuru just stood there with her heart pumping hard, her hands sweating and a smile in her face.

Shizuru…i… I love you – said the raven haired girl

Oh! Natsuki I love you too! I have always and I will always love you – said Shizuru capturing Natsuki's lips.

The kiss lasted a few minutes and they both broke apart breathless.

Finally, that was about time! – said a voice coming from the door

Both girls turned around and the saw Nao, Mai and Mikoto standing there smiling.

Natsuki look around her, everything was fine now she was in paradise.

The End.

**Sooo what do you think about it guys? Like it or hate it? Please let me know!**

**Anyways thanks 2 the people who followed this fic until the very end, thanks 2 the people who review, thanks 2 the people who put this on their story alert or favorites and of course thanks 2 the people who read this even thought they didn't do any of the above lol**

**So please wait 4 my other stories I'm currently working on a one-shot and I promise I'll try 2 publish it ASAP**

**Ok enough of me sayonara!**

**Oh! By the way…Disclaimer: I don't own anything just this fic. Just a copy of Mai-Hime`s anime and a copy of "The Crow" movie lol**

**BlackSwordsWoman out!**


End file.
